Without A Voice
by LunarSinner
Summary: A/U: Bulma has been in a terrible accident causing her to have a broken body and a loss of memories. She can't talk and Vegeta tries to help out as much as he can. It hurts him to know that she doesn't remember him. As her fiance' and her best friend.
1. Broken

**A/N: Well, I have as idea set in mind. Sort of. This might end up being more then a few chapters. Eh who knows. I'll figure something out.**

**This is an A/U. So yeah, enjoy!**

**./././././././././././././././.**

Bulma's POV:

A bright light stung my un-opened eyes, letting out a moan I tried to move my body. Every part of my body was in pain, slowly I opened up my swollen eyes, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. There was a constant beeping noise coming from the right of me, I tried to turn my head but my neck burned. My throat burned as I let out a silent scream. I lost my voice as well.

My head felt heavy, I could not remember a thing. Memories were foggy and everything was so unclear.

Where was I?

Moving my eyes, I looked at whatever I could without moving and causing myself more pain. I was in a bed, but it wasn't my bed. My left arm had a cast and my right arm was wrapped in bandages. Both of my feet had casts on them. Taking a deep breath I winced once more in pain. From what I could tell my whole chest had a cast as well.

What..What had happened to me?

Licking my dry lips, I tried so hard to remember what had happened. I tried to remember anything, but nothing came. Nothing at all.

"Woman? You're awake?" A gruff voice had called out.

Shifting my eyes towards the unknown voice, I saw a tall man, who had an amazing body. Dark ebony eyes that matched his gravity defying hair style. He wore a black tank-top and dark blue jeans.

I tried to talk back, to answer him. But nothing but grunts and small moans escaped my lips. My eyes started to sting, the pain was unbearable. Closing my eyes I let out a small hiss, just waiting for he pain to fade away.

"Don't try to talk. Woman," The man took a pause.

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice, he looked like he was lost in thought mixed with a deer in headlights.

"The doctors said that they did not think you would wake up for awhile, maybe another two days or so." He said slowly.

My eyes focused on him, I was so confused, this man acts like he knows me.

"You've been knocked out for about a four days now Woman. The doctors said your body would recover and there was no permanent damage." The man's eyes started to glaze over as he looked over my broken body.

I blinked up at him, startled at the news I had received. I was asleep for almost a week.

"Woman, I know you can't talk but do you remember what happened?" The man walked over to my bedside and sat in a chair.

I shook my head, then hissed when the pain struck my neck. I had to get used to not moving any part of my body.

"What is the last thing you remember Bulma?" The man asked with a serious tone of voice.

I tried to remember anything, and again nothing came to mind. Not even my name.

Was Bulma my name?

He had called me 'Bulma'. So, it must be that. It sounds pretty.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that you can't answer me. Here, I'll get you a pen and paper. Do you think you can write with your right hand? It's not in a cast and its not as," he paused," as broken as the rest of your body.

My eyes drifted over to my right hand, it looked okay to write with.

Looking back over to the man, I smiled letting him know I would be okay.

He got up and walked over to a desk and got out a notepad with a black marker from a drawer. He then walked back over and placed the pad into my lap and the marker into my right hand.

"Now, once again Bulma, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked again.

I wrote slowly.

**Nothing.**

"That's not good. Do you remember anything at all?" His voice sounded sad.

**No.**

He paused, he seemed deep in thought.

I then decided I would ask the next question.

**Who are you?**

His face fell and his eyes glazed over once more.

"Bulma," his voice cracked, "I'm your fiance'. Vegeta."

**././././././././././././././././././../.**

**A/N Alright so I know this was a bit short, but I had to stop there. Hope you guys enjoyed! And yes Vegeta is a bit OOC right now, but who wouldn't be when their love doesn't remember a thing and is in a hospital bed?**

**I would. Thats for sure.**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	2. Life's Not Fair

**A/N: Well I got a ton more response from this story than I thought I would have, so I updated as quickly as I could. Thanks guys! :3**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN A/U. CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.**

**This chapter is all about how Vegeta feels about this situation.**

**././././././././././**

Vegeta's POV

When I saw what she wrote on the pad, I felt like I was going to throw up. My chest burned and I fought back unwanted tears.

My woman, my best friend.

She didn't even know who I was.

We knew each other since child birth, our parents had gone to high school together. As babies our parents were dead set on getting us together as a couple.

I was her protector from day one.

From playground bullies who spit gum in her hair, to the one who scared away the monster in her closet.

The one who always defended her when she had gotten braces in middle school, who beat up the jocks who decided to throw water balloons at her as a joke.

The one who held her while she slept at night, and kept her warm.

She was my angel.

The one who alway calmed me down and stopped me from getting into too much trouble.

The one who kissed my 'boo-boos' and made the pain go away, who knew what ice pop character to get from the ice cream man at the park.

She was the one who was there when my sister passed away two years ago, she was my shoulder to cry on.

She was my strength, my family, my future, my everything. She was carrying my unborn child.

I love her with my heart and soul, and now she doesn't remember a damn thing.

And its all my fault.

It was my fault our child was lost because of this accident.

None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.

If I had just picked her up from work on time, if I had just left the house a little bit earlier.

If I had brought my damn cell phone to call her to let her know I was running late because of traffic.

It was storming hard that day, I knew she had forgotten her umbrella. And her coat.

It was dark, windy, and hail the size of pennies fell from the sky.

It was doomed to be the worst day of my life.

No one really knows what had happened exactly. The power was out of the street lights, and at the crosswalk.

She must have been so cold without her coat.

She was found in the middle of a street and an SUV had hit her full force, the drivers claimed they did not see her through the pouring rain, and since the street lights weren't working, they just sped right through the four-way intersection.

I had arrived ten minutes to the scene after she had been hit by the car.

She was already in the ambulance, being ready to taken off to the nearest hospital.

There was a child crying at the scene as well, his mother holding him.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs that it was his fault, that he was in the middle of the street trying to get his ball back, and the nice lady had run and pushed him out of the way when the car hit.

The police had called her parents, I was in shock, but I had to be strong for my woman.

I had to be.

They met me at the hospital where we awaited the news that she was in critical condition and that the baby did not make it. They had to give her a blood transfusion just to save her own life..

It sickened me.

The thought of my innocent, fragile woman was suffering. She faced a near death experience because I wasn't there on time.

Her parents didn't want me to take the blame, they had told me these things happen.

I told them why does it always happen to good people.

First my sister, my child and Bulma.

Life isn't fair.

But once I walked into her room and saw that she was awake, I had hope once more. That everything would be okay again. That we would get through this, together.

But I was wrong, I knew after a few moments of being alone with her. Something was a bit off.

And then she asked me who I was, I have been stabbed before. But that, that hurt a million times worse.

When she fell asleep, I left to go see her parents, to tell them the news that she had forgotten everything. Even me.

Bunny had cried in her husband's arms as he held back tears. I was at a loss for words. They were too.

Like I told them before, life just was not fair.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**HOLY CRAP GUYS! While writing this, I have received three more emails about new reviews. You guys are so amazing!**

_Shizuka23 - I sent you a PM already, thanking you for everything. But I am here to thank you again! ^-^ Lol ice cream is the best for angst. Ice cream is just the best for anything really._

_steward7 - Thank you very much! I will try not to disappoint!_

_BulmaB69 - Thank you! ^-^ I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_Muffinmini - I saw a trailer about that movie too, I never saw the movie though. But thank you! And yeah I feel actaully bad for writing this out honestly, its so sad._

_FireStorm1991 - I hope this explained everything! Well except for Bulma getting her voice back.. Not going to say anything about that... Its a secret ;) Thank you!_

_VegetaBulma Fan - No, no, no, no noooooo. You didn't offend me at all. Everyone likes different things! I'm just happy you like this story so far ^-^ Thanks!_

_Countrygirl19 - ^-^ Yeah it hurt Vegeta pretty bad. But Trunks isn't in the story yet, I might not have him in at all. Not sure. Maybe. ;)_

_Lilly Moonlight - Ahhh! I hope this quick update makes up for it! And lol I can't say much to answer your questions yet, all I can say is dun dun dunnnnnnn. And thank you so much! ^-^_

**Thank you everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	3. Pictures Of You

**A/N: Guys! Wow! Did not expect this much feedback from this story, it makes me so happy! ^-^ Yay!  
Well, since theres so much feedback, I went on writing ahead a few chapters. So up to chapter five is ready to go, I have too much time on my hands. But I don't want to post everything at once, you know what I mean? I'm just doing this because I start college next week after my birthday. So I'm not sure how fast I will be able to update my two stories.**

I'm just being prepared, which is for the best!

_I just want to give a huge shout out to all of my reviewers! Thank you all so much! And if you guys are reading this, thank you vegetita for reviewing The One That Got Away, and thank you Eloquence Deceptive for reviewing Kitchen Nightmare! Thank you Kitty G for your review of Bath Salts! And Kitty, its okay lol, everyone likes different things. I don't really like Vegeta that way either. But I just wanted to write a story with that song in it. Maybe I should have used Yamcha instead but oh well, :) I don't mind any review at all, hate or love. Its all nice to hear feed back! So thank you for your review! And I completely agree with you on the whole alcohol thing :P _

_You're all amazing._

_Shizuka23 - Thank you so much for your review! ^-^ I'm so happy that you like this so far!_

_Countrygirl19 - Thank you for your review! And yes, it will be a challenge for Vegeta, but trust me he can pull through ;)_

_VegetaFan4Ever - Thank you for your review! And I'm going to try and make these up-coming chapters less sad. They'll still be very emotional, but romance will bloom._

_dani555 - Thank you so, so much! But I can't answer all of your questions right now, you'll just have to read on. And I don't think I'm going to put Yamcha into this, he wouldn't fit in with the ideas I have. :)_

_VegetaBulma Fan - Yeah trust me, it takes a lot to offend me ;) And what you said was more of a compliment more than anything lol, and yeah someone had said from the first chapter that it reminded them of The Vow, and I know in the trailer they had just gotten married and they both were in a car when they got hit. I think thats how it happened. But I tried to change my story in the second chapter of how Bulma saved the boys life. And I'm not so sure if I'm going to add Trunks in yet, maybe at the end. Thanks for your review! :)_

_Cara2012 - I knowwwwww! Lol Its so sad to write out as well, but thank you for the review! ^-^_

**So today I'm blasting my metal music and getting ready to write more for Master And His Slave as well, and everyone who was worried about Vegeta dying...Well... That answer will be in the next update. I hate leaving all of you in suspense, but it's for the better! :P**

Anyways! Here's the next chapter!

./././././././.

Bulma's POV:

That man had come to visit me every day for as long as he could. He had told me about our lives together. It sounded so wonderful, and I hated the fact that I couldn't remember a thing.

I knew it hurt him so much. But he stayed by me. By my side, comforting me. I still couldn't talk.

Vegeta had bought me a pink white board and a blue dry erase marker. He told me pink and blue were my favorite colors.

I had to agree with him, I did like those colors better then the rest.

He had also bought me some apple juice with a long pink curly straw. It was a very cute idea.

He said that apple juice was my favorite drink, and that I always used to steal his apple juice box at lunch in elementary school.

That made me smile.

His words sounded truthful, he seemed like a man that would never lie.

One day, he brought my parents in with him. Well. He told me they were my parents.

I could not remember them either. And I felt guilty when my mother broke down in tears. My father kept quiet and didn't say anything.

He must have been in shock I assumed.

Vegeta kept talking to me though, telling me that as kids we used to build bike ramps together out of dresser drawers.

And that, that was not the best idea we ever had.

And because of that stunt, that was the only time I had a broken bone. He said I broke my left arm. from falling off my bike.

Until now, now everything was broken. The doctor said it would take awhile to heal.

He said in a week or two I could go back home.

Home? It hurt to know that I didn't even know what it looked like. Or where it was.

Vegeta told me that home was at Capsule Corp, and that we already had our own house on the property. That there would be a medical room for me as well.

The doctor also said that I would have to learn to walk all over again.

Vegeta stepped in and said he would teach me.

He's a very strong and determined man.

I liked that about him.

When my parents left, the room felt lighter. Not as awkward.

The doctor continued to say something but Vegeta interrupted him,

"Bulma, when," he took a pause, "When you were hit by the car. You were carrying our unborn child. Bulma. I'm sorry but the baby didn't make it through."

Vegeta's eyes started to glaze over once more.

I, me? Him? We were going to have a baby?

I looked down to where my belly was, suddenly tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Vegeta stood up and gently grabbed my hand. kissing my forehead over and over until my tears went away.

"I'm sorry Bulma. I'm so sorry."

Sighing, It hurt. It hurt so much that motherhood was taken away from me. But from what I was told, I saved a childs life. I had pushed him out of the way from the on-coming car.

A life for a life, I guess.

It was a depressing thought, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Don't worry I'm here for you, and things can only get better from here Bulma. You'll get your memories back and your voice back in no time." Vegeta whispered in my ear.

I took the mark and started to write.

**I believe you. I'm sorry.**

"Bulma don't be sorry. Its okay. Its going to be okay." He kissed my forehead again.

I liked that feeling.

The doctor had left the room without us noticing. I, I don't like doctors that much.

I don't like being here, in the hospital.

I wanted to go _home. _It sounded like such a wonderful place.

Vegeta had left later that night, kissing me once again on the forehead, telling me a sweet goodbye.

The next morning, my parents came back, they arrived before Vegeta did.

My mother brought a box of pictures with her.

Pictures of me as a child, ridding a pony at someones birthday party.

Of me and my mom baking cookies while my dad and Vegeta stole some cookie dough.

A family portrait of me and my parents.

Me and Vegeta at a pumpkin patch, holding our pumpkins with huge smiles.

Vegeta and I standing in front of a white car. "That;s your first car you two bought together!" Mom said with a small smile.

We had good taste, I thought looking at the car.

There was a picture of Vegeta and I at a high school dance. "That's your prom sweety." My mom said.

Vegeta looked so good in the photo, he looked so good in a tux.

"Everywhere you went, he would follow you. He would tell everyone that he was your protector. He was such an adorable little boy." My mom whispered out looking at some old photos as well.

There was a picture of us, on a beach. The moonlight reflecting off the smooth waves. I was wearing a thin purple dress with a red flower in my hair. Vegeta wore a white shirt and black pants. He was down on one knee and holding a silver ring.

"Here is one of him proposing to you dear, it was on little co-co beach."

I couldn't move my right arm, but I did notice a silver ring on my ring finger.

"You're allergic to gold sweety, plus you love silver. It was the most romantic night ever!"

I was glad to see that my mother was happy today, I really don't like seeing people cry.

"Vegeta won't be coming today dear, he had a business meeting and a lot of work to catch up on." My father had said as he caught me looking at the door.

"That's why I brought these photos so you can still see him! Poor boy he's doing everything he can to keep himself busy." Mom said while shaking her head.

"He really is such a sweet boy Bulma dear, don't be too hard on him just because you don't remember anything. You two were in love since day one!" My mom said while getting up and following my dad out the door.

They left behind the pictures so I could look at them some more.

We really were an adorable couple.

Even as kids.

My eyes started to burn. I just wished I could remember everything.

**./././././././././././**

A/N: Well I hope that was lighter then the first two chapters. I had to add some cute stuff and drown out all of the sadness.

**Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review! I love hearing what everyone says!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	4. Homeward Bound

**A/N: Wow, just wow! Thank you so much for all of your feedback! This is just so awesome. Thanks so much! You're all to kind :3  
**_**  
**__Shizuka23 - ^-^ Thank you so much! O.o But, but I don't want you to cry. Don't cry! Wahhhhhh!_

_VegetaFan4Ever - I knoowwwww! I love Vegeta as a child, he's just so adorable! I might add in some flashback chapters of them as kids. ;) And Thank you so much! I am a tad bit nervous to go. I will say that. But Thank you so much!_

_FireStorm1991 - I'm glad that the chapter explained everything ^-^ Thank you for reviewing! And yeah I don't like the fact when something happens people take the blame for it. When it wasn't their fault. But I have a reason for writing Vegeta like that. You'll see ;) Oh, and also. I'll make it clear in this chapter since Bulma doesn't remember her work either, Vegeta has taken over as Vice President at Capsule Corp until she gets better. So he's double booked. This chapter will explain everything for that matter._

_Bulma3678 - Thank you so much! ^-^ This will be sad for the first few chapters, but it'll get better and better as it goes on._

_Countrygirl19 - I love Vegeta like that, he needs to be strong for his woman. Thank you for reviewing!_

_VegetaBulma Fan - Lol I remember that too. And don't worry I have ideas for Vegeta to do for Bulma ^-^ And I have tried writing in first person, I'm going to write this chapter in third person. And just let me know what you think please. Thank you for reviewing ! ^-^_

_light is better than dark - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far!_

_dani555 - Thank you so so so so so much! You are too kind :3 Thank you so much once again!_

_Muffinmini - Lol, I love the idea of him being a little tough guy protecting his little girl! Its just too adorable! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!_

_BulmaB69 - Awhh! I don't want you to cry :( But thank you for reviewing! This story will be having a more happy tune soon. Trust me!_

_blueflower1594 - Awh! Thank you very much ^-^ And yes! I will be writing some flashbacks here and there! :)_

_Guest: Thank you so much! ^-^_

**Enjoy guys!**

**This will be written in third person.**

./././././././././././././././.

After a week of waiting Bulma was able to finally return to her home. Vegeta and her parents arrived at the hospital in one vehicle, Vegeta's black dodge truck.

Her parents checked in at the front desk while Vegeta grabbed a wheel chair and pushed it towards the elevator. Once inside he waited for Bulma's parents to join him, then he pressed the button with a three on it.

"Vegeta you look like you havn't slept in days. You must get some rest deary." Bunny said while rubbing Vegeta's back.

He just grunted in reply.

"Son, I did tell you not to worry about Bulma's work. I would do it. You need to worry about your parents company as well. Too much stress is not good for a body you know." Tedd said while sighing.

Vegeta was a stubborn man, he demanded that he would take over Bulma's work so she would not fall behind while she was in recovery, and so that her father would to get over worked. But while doing this, he also worked for his parents company, Sayian Corp.

The companies were both working together, not rivaling each other. But instead they helped each other out in these tough times.

Along with the stress over Bulma and visiting her as much as he could, he used up all of his sick days and vacation days.

He had gotten under twelve hours of sleep the past two weeks. And it was showing. His eyes were blood shot and swollen, heavy bags were under his eyes. If it wasn't for Bunny forcing him to eat, he would have starved himself as well.

The elevator dinged as they reached floor three.

Vegeta pushed the wheelchair following behind the Briefs through the hallway.

Reaching the room, Bulma had nurses helping her out of her bed. Vegeta quickly pushed the wheelchair towards her hospital bed.

Vegeta lifted Bulma out of the bed, trying not to hurt her and set her gently down into the chair.

She now had her neck brace off and was able to move her head and neck. Her right arm was healed almost completely. And her feet had soft casts on them, her legs just had minor splints and fractors.

Her chest was the only thing that would take a long time to heal. Four of her ribs were broken. And the doctors couldn't find out why she couldn't regain her voice yet.

Her voice box, and throat were all fine and perfectly healthy. A little swollen but healthy. And it just didn't make sense.

"The bed is much softer at home Bulma. Your back won't be as sore in the morning anymore. You'll also have fresh home cooked meals made by your mother each night and day. You have your garden in the backyard that you can be by during the day. You used to love sitting outside with your flowers and plants. You told me it was peaceful." Vegeta said while starting to push Bulma through the hallways.

Her parents walked beside them.

**I have a garden? **Bulma wrote on her white board.

"Oh yes hunny! You have white roses, red roses, pink roses! Tulips and lillies! A willow tree and cherry blossom trees! Also sunflowers and daisies! Oh hunny, you have so much that I could sit here all day telling you!" Bunny giggled out.

**It does sound beautiful. **Bulma wrote.

"Vegeta planted everything for you one week when you were away on a business trip. It was such a nice surprise!" Bunny giggled again and mumbled to herself something about true love.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and saw that he had a red tint on his cheeks. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

Vegeta pushed the wheelchair into the eleveator, and then once in the front hall he pushed the chair outside and by his truck. He lifted her gently into the car seat and buckled her in.

Her parents sat in the back seat, as Vegeta returned the chair to the from desk.

He then got into his truck and started up the engine.

He was happy once again, that his woman would be home again. Safe and sound.

././././././././././.

**A/N: Thanks again guys! Because of all the feedback I wanted to post this tonight as a huge thank-you! Nothing much happened here, but nest chapter Bulma will returning at her home.**

Will her and Vegeta sleep in separate beds?

Will she feel awkward around Vegeta and want to stay at her parents?

Will Vegeta be too overworked and pass out from exhaustion?

Or will he just have a nervous breakdown?

Find out tomorrow when I post the next chapter!

:)

Thanks again!

Please review! I love hearing what everyone thinks!

**Until Next Time!**

-LunarSinner


	5. The Garden

**A/N: You guys are the best! Thanks so much for everything. Sorry I didn't post this sooner this morning, some things came up. So I'll probably be posting one chapter once a day. Maybe one this weekend. Sorry for everyone who loves my quick updating! Very sorry :(**

_FireStorm1991 - Thank you so much! ^-^ And yeah its really not healthy at all, but he can rest now since she's home safe and sound :)_

_Guest - Thank you! :)_

_Shizuka23 - Lol! Thank you! XD I'm glad you liked the garden idea, I thought a ton of people would think it would be too cheesey. But I'm glad you liked it! :)_

_Bulma3678 - Thank you XD_

_dani555 - You my dear, you are amazing. I love reading your reviews. Lol I had a garden and things died after awhile, so I know the feeling ^-^ But thanks so much for your review!_

_lintu-lvr4 - Thank you so much! ^-^_

_VegetaBulma Fan - Thank you! I'm glad I did okay. And thanks again! :)_

_Cara2012 - I'm sorry, I'm going to make some chapters more happier. Thanks for your review! :)_

_Givihe - Thank you! ^-^_

_marucardoso - Thank you! :) I'm glad you love it! ^-^_

_Muffinmini - Thank you ^-^ Sorry I didn't update sooner._

_SaiyanQueen22 - Oh! I'm sorry that theres been some confusion. No Vegeta is not a Sayain in this. His family owns a business called Sayain Corp but thats just about it. I made him a human but just very over protective. I should have probably said something about that in the first chapter XD My bad! Thanks for reviewing!_

_:)_

././././././././././././

**READ! Okay guys Vegeta has been very OOC, I know because I wrote this story. Lol, but seriously, think about it anyone in his situation would care about their loved one more than their pride at that moment. Vegeta is still an arrogant hot head that we all know and love, he's just being a worried lover right now. Future chapters he will return back to normal, so for everyone who doesn't like him right now, just bear with the story for a bit.**

Thanks again guys for reviewing! You're all awesome!

Enjoy!

././././././././././././././././.

Vegeta parked his truck in his driveway, turning off his car and putting the keys in his pocket he opened his door and got out. Slamming the door shut, he went around the front of his truck and opened up the passenger side door.

Tedd and Bunny had gotten out of the truck as well, and had gone inside the house to get their own electronic wheelchair for Bulma.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Vegeta grunted as he picked up Bulma bridal style and placed her into the electronic wheelchair.

"Use your right hand to push these buttons to change your directions of where you want to go" Ted explained to his daughter.

Bulma nodded as she moved her right hand over the buttons and pressed down lightly, moving freely around the driveway Vegeta started to head inside the house.

He opened the door and held it open so Bulma and her parents could go inside.

"How about I'll cook everyone some home-made chicken alfredo while you show Bulma around your home!" Bunny patted Vegeta on the back to encourage him.

He grunted in response and walked towards his fiance'.

"Lets go, follow me. After I show you around _our _home I'll bring you outside to show you your garden." Letting out a sigh as Bulma followed him towards the hallway.

"The door on the right leads into _our _library. You used to love your fantasy and science books while I have my own collection of war books." Vegeta said as opened up the door showing her the huge room filled with books, books and more books.

**Wow. Thats a ton of books. **Bulma wrote.

"Yeah we had more, but we donated a lot to the local library for a fundraiser last year." Vegeta said while continuing down the hall.

"This to the left is the bathroom. Not so special really. I prefer the one in our bedroom. That one has a spa bathtub with bubble jets. You used to love that as well." Vegeta grunted.

**That sounds awesome. I could use a bath. **Bulma wrote on her little board.

"I'll help you with the bath, unless you want a nurse to help you." Vegeta said while turning to her looking at her face.

**Umm maybe, we'll see. **Bulma wrote slowly.

"Still nothing?" Vegeta asked as they reached their office.

**What do you mean?** Bulma wrote.

"This is _our _office. But as of right now, I've taken it over and have been doing your work as well. I've been doing everything here unless I'm needed at one of the buildings for a meeting. But your father has persisted on letting him take over some of your work as well. So I can get some sleep. And what I meant was that do you remember anything yet?"

Bulma stared up at him for a few seconds before starting to write. **No, I don't remember a thing. And my work? What did I used to do?**

"You are the Vice President of Capsule Corp. I am the Vice President of Sayain Corp." Vegeta said slowly.

**Oh. Well once my body heals I can do some work. To help out at least. **Bulma wrote out, once Vegeta saw her sentence she erased and started to write again. **And what do you mean get some sleep? You haven't been sleeping?!**

"No not really. I have been trying to catch up on work and visiting you at the hospital but now that you are home I can rest. I see that you are starting to get your feisty attitude back." Vegeta said with a yawn.

**Vegeta why don't you take a nap. And I'll just ignore that last comment. **Bulma wrote out slowly.

"Maybe after I show you the garden." Vegeta said while walking through the house towards the back patio doors.

He opened up the doors, holding them opening for Bulma as she went through the doorway.

**Thank you. **Bulma wrote.

Vegeta just grunted in reply and walked to the edge of the deck, "Here it is, the whole backyard is your garden."

Bulma's eyes widened as she saw all of the cherry blossom trees in full bloom with pink blossoms being carried by the wind. A tall willow tree stood in the far back of the garden in the middle of the yard. Walking stones were placed in a path between flowered rose bushes and moss covered the ground. Sunflowers stood about three feet tall along side of the fence as lilies and daisies circled around the trees.

She also saw a rock water fall that had a river flow through the entire garden, watering everything in its path. Birdhouses and humming bird feeders hung from the trees. She also had some elephant ear plants and tulips sprouting up from the dirt.

**This is so beautiful Vegeta, did you really do this by yourself? **Bulma wrote with a smile across her face.

"Yeah, you added the houses and feeders. I personally don't care for those rats with wings." Vegeta said with a smirk.

**They're birds. Not rats. **Bulma wrote and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Same thing to me." Vegeta said while yawning and stretching out his back. "You know what, I think I am going to take a nap."

Vegeta walked back inside while holding the door open again for Bulma.

Once she was inside he followed her. She stopped in the hallway.

**Where's our bedroom? **She showed him the board.

"Oh, follow me." Vegeta said while taking a left into a different hallway and opening up a wooden door. "This is _our _bedroom."

Vegeta walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, taking off his sneakers and stretching once more.

**Can you help me? **Bulma wrote while putting on a pout on her face.

"Help you? With what?" Vegeta asked with a sigh.

**I'm tired too... Do mind if I take a nap with you? **Bulma wrote with a blush on her cheeks.

"No Bulma. I don't mind at all." Vegeta said. He was shocked she had even asked or even wanted to sleep next to him in the same bed. He thought she would have slept in the guest room.

Vegeta got up and lifted Bulma our of her chair carrying her bridal style and placed her gently onto the bed.

Bulma wrapped one arm around his neck and gently pulled him into the bed with her.

Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed. "Do you remember anything after seeing the garden?"

Bulma slowly turned her head to look over at him.

She nodded.

././././././../././././.././

**A/N: I had to end it there, or else I would have gone on and on and onnnnn. Lol Thanks everyone for those reviews! It means so much to me!**

I hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks!

**Until Next Time!**

-LunarSinner


	6. An Ugly Toad

**A/N: Wow I have not updated in awhile, I warned you guys! Sorry about that, a million things happening at once. My laptop broke right in time for college. Then my birthday was Tuesday, and I got a new laptop! So yes! Now, I lost everything. I lost the chapters I had saved, everything. SO I just have to restart it all! I don't mind but I won't be quick with the updates.**

**Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I know, I know I left you guys with suspense. :P My bad.**

**Response time!**

././././././

_VegetaBulma Fan - In chapter four Bulma was able to take off her neck brace and freely move her neck. Also she can move around her right arm freely now without it being in drastic pain. And thank you. I do remember the courage the cowardly dog and full house memory loss episodes too! Courage the cowardly dog was such a good show too. Lol. I loved that show._

_FireStorm1991 - I CAN'T TELL YOU! Lol the more dramatic the better! Mwuahahahaha. But you'll find out in this chapter! ^-^ And thank you very much!_

_Muffinmini - I know right! I'd get so frustrated trying to remember everything. But thank you for you reviews! :D_

_dani555 - Once again I just love reading your reviews, :P And trust me I do know the feeling. Any plant I touch dies or gets eaten by my cats -.- My cats hate plants. Lol, I'm very, very happy to hear you don't think Vegeta is OOC, and that you understand the situation. You have no idea how worried I have been about that issue. So thank you very much for your reviews! ;)_

_Countrygirl19 - Thank you very much ! :3_

_VegetaFan4Ever - Lol! I'll go on and on a bit in this chapter just for you! :P Thanks for your review!_

_lintu-lvr4 - Thank you so much! XD_

_blueflower1594 - EXACTLY. Thank you for saying that! SOmetimes I really wonder about people - lol, but I'm glad you understand as well! He will his grumpy self in some newer chapters though, since his parents spoiled him in this story. XP Can't have Vegeta without an attitude. Nope! :P But thank you for your reviews! :)_

_Shizuka23 - Yup yup! And thank you X3 thank you so much!_

_Guest - Thank you! Yeah I wrote out an explanation for Vegeat's OOCness already, I'm not sure if you read it or not but its there lol. Don't worry he will be back to his normal self in due time. He's just worried about his love, and plus he just also lost his first child. But I'm glad you enjoy the story so far! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Bulma3678 - Thank you XD_

_Lilly Moonlight - Thank you so much! Lol, sorry for the wait :P_

_Smile-bestthingintheworld - Thank you so much! BTW I love your pen name. Its so true. :P_

_Briana Breezy - You caught me! They're some of my favorite plants ever. So I thought I would just add them in both stories XD And no, to answer your question, I don't mind that you blow up my email with so many reviews! I love it! Thank you so much for each and every one of them! They mean so much and I'm so happy you liked all of them! :D You're the best, thanks again!_

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love reading every single one of them! And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed Disgrace, Master And His Slave, and a few of my other stories! Thank you so much!**

./././././././.

**Last Time:**

_Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed. "Do you remember anything after seeing the garden?"_

_Bulma slowly turned her head to look over at him._

_She nodded._

/././././././

Bulma's POV:

It's a bit fuzzy and mixed up.

But I do remember something... I watched as Vegeta sat up instantly and wore a blank expression on his face.

It was in the garden, the smells of the flowers maybe?

I wasn't sure. But I was in a different garden, with a sprinkler spraying out cold water.

There was laughter.

Children's laughter. It was my own laughter as a child, and along with a boys laughter.

I jumped through the sprinkler water and watched as a small boy with flame like hair jump through after me.

"I jumped higher then you Blue! Beat that!" The boy pointed and teased me.

"Okay 'Geta. I can jump higher then you any day!" I stuck my tongue out at the boy.

I ran a few feet away from the sprinkler, and started to run full speed. My toes had grass stuck in-between them.

Reaching the sprinkler I jumped as high as I could but when I tried to land on my feet I slipped on the wet grass. I landed with a thud, and tears came to my eyes.

"Blue! Blue are you okay?" The boy ran up to me and knelt down checking over my body.

"Mrs. Briefs! Mrs. Briefs! Come quick! Hold on Blue. Does anything hurt?" The boy asked with a concerned look.

I sat up and rubbed my head with my hand. "Yeah my head hurts. Kiss it 'Geta. Make the pain go away."

"What?! I'm not kissing you! I'd rather kiss a toad!" The boy said while crossing his arms and standing up. He walked away as I stood up to follow him.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I saw him walk over to a flower bush.

He made the bush shake and walked back over with his hand behind his back.

"Oh my, Vegeta what happened?" Bunny came out of the house with her apron covered in flour and sugar.

"Mama I fell and 'Geta won't kiss my head!" I pouted.

"Shut up Blue! Here!" The boy shoved his hand into my chest. His hands held a small white rose.

Taking the flower into my hands, Bunny, my mom, giggled, "Young love. Come on kids there's some cake and cookies inside for you."

"Hey 'Geta, if I was a toad, would you kiss me then?"

"You'd be an ugly toad." The boy rolled his eyes.

And that was all I could remember.

Vegeta slowly helped me sit up and he grabbed me a pen and paper to write.

"What did you remember Bulma?" He asked softly.

I smiled, I was glad I had at least one adorable memory of him and also with my mother involved. He was such a cute little kid.

Taking the pen and paper into my hands, I wrote out slowly.

**If I was a toad would you kiss me 'Geta?**

Vegeta stared at the paper for what seemed like hours.

I looked up at him, trying to read his emotions.

I had to admit, he was extremely good looking.

I tried to break the silence by writing more.

**If you were an ugly toad I'd still kiss you.**

I giggled as Vegeta let out a smirk, he helped me lay back down on the bed, as he let out a yawn.

"That was the first time I gave you a flower Bulma. You still have it dried up somewhere in a frame. Your mom made you save it...Calling me Geta again Bulma? I haven't heard that name in such a long time." He said slowly as he wrapped his arm around me slowly.

I let out a small silent yawn. It bothered me that I still could not speak. It made me sad to remember my voice as a child but not as an adult.

My eyes grew heavy and I heard 'Geta start to snore lightly. It was nice not to be at the hospital anymore, no more beeping noises or weird smells.

This place felt like home, and I felt happy.

I felt like I belonged here.

./././././././.

**A/N: Sorry that was s short! I've had a long week, but yes I'm still updating! I'm still continuing Master And His Slave! Oh and if you have not read my new one-shot please do! Its one of my favorites!**

**Review please! ^-^ I love to hear what everyone thinks!**

**Thanks!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	7. Morning

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had major's writers block along with a shit ton of school work. Yay! Alrighty so I wanted to give a huge thank you to Moka-Chan8, you are freaking amazing and so easy to talk to. I still have yet to watch the other shows but I promise I will this weekend! Yay no classes! XD**

**Also a big thank you to all of my reviewers, people who favorite this story or followed it. Thanks so much!**

**Lets all celebrate by eating some pizza.. I'm totally down for it, hell I'd pay for it too.**

**Enjoy everyone! Its short but I had to post something! You guys have been waiting far too long!**

_**Also! If you are going to tell me that you are giving yourself a concussion from reading one of my stories, expect me to laugh. Because that's exactly what I did. It was quite a funny review actually.**_

**oooOOoooOOOoo**

_Guest: Thank you! XD_

Shizuka23: To answer your question without spoiling anything... Hmm.. Well, basically the doctors can't explain why she can not talk. Everything is fine with her throat. I'm trying to make it more of a mental problem she has to get over, like a fear of some sort. Sorry for the long wait! College has really distracted me for he most part.

Bulma3678: Thank you! Sorry I did not update sooner!

Countrygirl19: Thank you! ^-^

lintu-lvr4: Thank you so so so so so much! You're just as amazing! :D

dani555: XD You're reviews are just amazing! And thanks for understanding about my bad week issue. You'll see Bulma struggling with rehab issues later on, still focusing on the basics with her's and Vegeta's fragile relationship right now.

VegetaFan4Ever: I agree with you completely. I wanted to try something different with this story and make the chapters more shorter at the beginning and then stretch them out when needed when problems arise. Which will be in the future. Thanks for reviewing! XD

DaniHime86: I love the idea of them together as kids! :D They are just so adorable! So yes, there will be more and more chapters of them together as children, its just too cute for that not to be written XD Thanks for reviewing!

steward7: Thank you! I will try!

VegetaBulma Fan: YOU STUPID DOG! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD! Oh how I loved that show, :P Thank you for reviewing! And I can't say when she will get her voice back... Or if she will at all... I can't spoil it! I can't do it! Wahhhhh!

Dark Shining Light: Bulma can not remember anything because of amnesia. Now some people can get their memory back within a few days, months or years. Sometimes never at all. Which here Bulma already has a few memories but thats it. Thank you for reviewing!

MajinHunter: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Wahhhh! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Briana Breezy: I know right! Lol, I would too XD toad or not a toad. Thanks for reviewing! Nutella for you! Woohoo!

**././././.././.**

It was early morning, Vegeta had helped Bulma get into her wheel chair and also helped her use the bathroom. Bulma was embarrassed to say the least, but she was grateful that she had someone to help her.

Vegeta had told told her that he's seen everything already and it's nothing new to him.

She glared at him, she wished she could scream at him at how dare he say such a thing to her.

But when he helped her undress herself and wrap plastic around her casts and lifted her into the shower where there was a chair for her to sit in. He then unhooked the shower nozel and started to move it closer to her body, washing her gently with the warm water.

Her face blushed and he grunted with amusement.

"Vanilla coconut was your favorite scented shampoo." Vegeta said slowly while reaching with his free hand to grab the nearby bottle. He snapped his thumb up and the bottles cap opened with a snap, he then held it out in front of Bulma's nose so she could smell the shampoo.

She took a deep breath and it turned out, she did indeed love that smell, it was nice.

She smiled at Vegeta, and he nodded his head as he laid the shower nozel down in the tub and poured a small portion of the shampoo into his left palm and then rubbed it around with his right. He then ran his hands through Bulma's wet hair, enjoying the feeling of her hair between his fingers again.

He gently massaged her scalp until her whole head of hair was covered in white little bubbles. He grabbed the shower nozel and started to spray her hair and made sure that nothing dripped into her eyes.

He grabbed the conditioner and repeated everything he did with the shampoo only he let it sit for a few minutes while he grabbed a soft yellow spunge and a pink bod wash bottle.

"You favorite body soap scent was vanilla berries." Vegeta brought the bottle down to her face and snapped his thumb, opening it with a snap and let her take a breath of the soap, she smiled once more.

Bulma was unsure about him bathing her at first, but noticing how gentle and slow he was and how careful he was not to hurt her head. She had butterflies in her chest and she was full of nerves. She was glad she remembered something from their past, but she wished she knew more. With that thought, it quickly ruined her happy moment with her caretaker.

Vegeta ignored the distant look in his fiance's eyes. He didn't see what the big deal was, but he continued pouring a small amount of soap onto the now wet sponge. He squeezed the sponge, letting the soap soak into it, he then rubbed it on Bulma's uncovered body parts. Her shoulders, face, neck, part of her chest and her right arm, even her hand.

He was careful, he didn't want her in anymore pain then she was in.

If she had her voice, he knew somehow someway, she would be screaming at him and throwing a fit, just like she used to every morning.

He frowned, they used to shower together every morning, and he would always make sure the water was cold. She hated the cold water, and she would throw a fit and scream until he made coffee.

Coffee always made her stop bitching.

Vegeta smirked, and turned the knob, and the water turned instantly cold. He then grabbed the nozel and sprayed her body. When he saw her flinch when the water touched her body he moved his body so he could look at her face, she had a monster of a glare on her face. The one she used to wear.

His chest throbbed and realised his mistake, this was not his old Bulma. He couldn't do that this to her right now.

He then immediately turned the knob so the water turned warm again.

He sprayed all the soap and conditioner off of her body, and then lifted her up and sat her on the toilet.

Her glare never faded away.

He smirked, and grabbed a purple towel that hung on the wall rack, he covered it over Bulma's head and body, rubbing it all over making sure there was no more water dripping down her soft skin.

Her glare slowly faded from her face.

He grunted, "Just wanted to make sure you didn't like the cold water."

Her glare came back instantly.

He smirked from her response.

Oh yes, even though she couldn't remember a thing, or scream at him; she was still the same Bulma he always knew.

He helped her get dressed and lifted her back into her wheel chair, then took off the plastic that was wrapped around her casts.

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to start coffee, Bulma followed him into the kitchen and waited by the wooden kitchen table.

"Are you hungry?" Vegeta asked as he walked over and handed her the white board along with her marker, she frowned but accepted it anyways.

Walking to the fridge he sighed, she was always grumpy in the morning more than him. He grabbed some eggs, cheese, and some bacon and a bagel. He placed the food onto the counter and grabbed a frying pan.

Bulma watched as Vegeta started to make breakfast, her stomach growled with hunger. She wasn't sure why she was so cranky with him, he was taking care of her after all.

She frowned again and started to think about the dreams she had, there was a young girl with long brown hair.

Vegeta placed a plate in front of her on the table, she snapped out of her thoughts. In front of her was a bacon egg and cheese on a bagel.

"It has salt and pepper on it, just like you liked it." He grunted out while taking a sip of his coffee.

Bulma looked at her food and then at her white board, she grabbed the marker and quickly wrote a message, she lifted up the board for Vegeta to read.

**Who is Vera?**

Vegeta frowned and sighed. He put his coffee cup down, and rubbed his face with his hands.

"That was my sister, she died Bulma. A long time ago." He whispered, refusing to look at Bulma's face.

**./././././././././..**

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger. Not a surprise there. Hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks guys!**

**Review please! I would love to hear what everyone thinks!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	8. December 15th

A/N: Hmmmm. I've been re-reading my chapters, and I'm very surprised. For one I do spell check, edit my stories on the doc manager on the website, but once everything is published. Stuff changes. Sorry about that, I'll re-write and fix everything. It just does not make sense to me.

But, eh, technology, how I hate you sometimes.

Well for those who caught on already... YES! I did mention that Vegeta had a sister who passed away. So it was not just thrown into the story at last minute. Vera has been mentioned since Chapter Two. Not her name, but her death was mentioned in Vegeta's POV.

_**"She was the one who was there when my sister passed away two years ago, she was my shoulder to cry on."**_

I wanted to make this story a healing stroy more then anything, for Bulma and Vegeta.

Alright but this chapter is all about Vera mostly, and how close the trio was.

WARNING: I had tears in my eyes just writing this, this chapter gets very, very emotional. And so will the next chapter.

**./././././././././.**

Briana Breezy: First one to review this chapter! Yeah! XP I completely agree with you, I stay up late on so many nights reading other people's stories when I get an email. Sometimes it takes me awhile to catch up on everyone's stories too. Lol, but yes Vegeta aged mentally quicker then Bulma because of everything that has happened. He's a broken man in this story. He pretty much lost everything, and almost lost Bulma as well. Thanks for reviewing!

lintu-lvr4: Thank you so much! You're an amazing author as well, trust me. I can't get enough of your stories either! But don't worry she will, bits and pieces all in good time. ;)

**DaniHime86: Thank you! I know, I swear just writing this story make me in a glum mood, especially this chapter. But happy chapters will soon arrive, once the important facts and features have been written out.**

Bulmaxvegeta26: Thanks! Sorry I did not update sooner. I need to kick my butt into gear.

Moka-Chan8: Thank you! XD My dear you are just too wonderful!

FireStorm1991: Yeah, you are so right. This is going to be a very, very sad chapter. Things will get better, next chapter will have some cute stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

dbzlover135: Oh no! I wouldn't abandon this story. I love this one and Master And His Slave, I'm just stuck on the final chapter for that story, not sure how to end it exactly without rushing it. But I've been swamped with college. Sorry that I had you worried! I updated as soon as I could!

Bulma3678: Thanks! And yeah, Vegeta just loves to annoy Bulma. XD

HaTeR GoNnA HaTe On Me: You're lovely! Thank you! XD

VegetaBulma Fan: Oh my god, how annoying. I'm glad you have power again and you're okay and made it through the hurricane. And thank you! You're amazing.

threeam inkblot: Vegeta is a human.

VegetaFan4Ever: Happy Be-lated Birthday! I hope you had fun at least! Thanks, I love that name, I'm glad you like it, hell you could be her! XD Thanks for your review!

dani555: I'm glad your internet is working again! My updates are not the same without you reviewing! XD I hope I answer some of your questions with this chapter, I will warn you its going to be a sad one, next one should be happier! I promise!

Thanks everyone for reviewing! You're all amazing! XD

./././././././.

_**Who is Vera?**_

_Vegeta frowned and sighed. He put his coffee cup down, and rubbed his face with his hands._

_"That was my sister, she died Bulma. A long time ago." He whispered, refusing to look at Bulma's  
face._

Bulma's mind couldn't process the information she had just received. The energetic girl, who had such a cute laugh was dead.

Her bottom lip trembled, she couldn't figure out why she was so sad, her whole body was flooded with an unknown depression. Licking her lips, she looked up at Vegeta. His head was still in his hands. He was quiet and unmoving.

She moved her eyes to her now cold breakfast, she lost her appetite. Her stomach was now a lump of nerves. What a great way to start off a morning, she thought feeling guilty with her question.

She grabbed her marker and started to write again, Vegeta heard the squeak of her marker against the board and moved his hands away, waiting to read what she would write.

**I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't have asked.**

The board said as she lifted it up for him to read. She looked at his eyes, they were bloodshot. The guilt flooded through her veins as she took a deep breath.

"Don't be sorry." He spoke gruffly.

Bulma looked up at him and put her board back down, Vegeta bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"There was nothing we could do Bulma, it would be a matter of time before you found out about her." He whispered his hand started to rub his forehead.

"She died from heart cancer, two years ago. It seems like forever since I've seen her face." Vegeta said as his hands now ran through his hair.

"Ever since we were kids Blue, we would play our version of kickball every weekend. She was the same age as you. Even as teenagers we still played. It was a routine between the three of us. We would take turns at rolling the ball, someone would kick it, and the other person would have to run and go get the ball. If you caught the ball right away the kicker was out, if you had to run around and chase the ball then the kicker ran around the bases." Vegeta let out a chuckle.

Bulma smiled, it sounded like it was so much fun.

"It was a stupid game, but two years ago in the spring we played the dumb game. You and Vera were out in the field and I was the kicker. You rolled the ball towards me, and I kicked it as hard as I could." Vegeta frowned.

He let out a sigh and shook his head again.

"Vera couldn't catch the ball for shit, never did she catch it, not once." Vegeta smiled softly.

"She ran after the ball, slower then usual. She seemed fine that day, like nothing was wrong. The ball landed pretty far away. She was halfway there to where the ball landed, and she just collapsed to the ground Blue. Maybe one day you'll remember, but its not a good memory. Not pleasant at all." Vegeta grunted, biting his bottom lip again.

Bulma listened to every word, she blinked away unwanted tears.

"I was at third base when you called out Vera's name. I looked up and saw her body on the ground and you were running towards her body. I took off, passing you and reached her body first. She was laying on her stomach, I turned her over by the time you reached us." He took a sip of his coffee and licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

"You already called 911 for help, I turned her body over. She had blood dripping out the corner of her mouth, she was extremely pale. It wasn't natural for her, she was always a healthy person. You called my parents crying. I was in too much shock, I just held Vera in my lap until the ambulance arrived not saying a word." Vegeta's hands clenched into fists.

"You rode in your car as I rode with Vera to the hospital, she was still knocked out. They hooked her up with IV's and asked me for all of her information, her blood type, birthdate, any medical history. She was in the hospital for awhile, we visited every weekend. My parents and your parents were there constantly checking up on her. Sometimes we would spend Friday night there and then all day Saturday. We found out she had heart cancer, a very severe case." Vegeta's hand covered his eyes as he took another deep breath.

"She lost a lot of weight and when she went through her kemo sessions she lost all of her hair. I offered to buy he a wig but she didn't want anything. She said she liked being bald, she always wore her beautiful smile." Vegeta smiled softly. "One day I went in with my parents when you had work on the weekend, you came in a few hours later with a shaved head. Vera laughed and laughed at you as you just smiled back and gave her a big hug." Vegeta smile vanished from his face as he sipped more of his coffee.

"My mother had shaved her head as well after you did, along with your mom. I refused to do anything like that. I told Vera that it was hideous for her not to have hair, and that you were an idiot yourself for shaving your head. Making Vera believe it was okay, when life was not okay, she was dying and our lives were falling apart." Vegeta sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"My sister broke down crying, you and I got into one of the biggest fights in our lives. Yes I admit now that it was a mistake for me to say that to my sister, but I was angry, angry at life, angry at why my little sister was dying in front of me. I started to distance myself away from her. I hurt her and myself more then anything by doing so." He paused to look at me and smiled.

"The tumor was removed and everything seemed to be okay after a few months. Vera grew out her hair around her shoulders, you had the same hair style as well. She was released from the hospital that summer. Everything was getting back to normal, my parents were doing okay. My father had been quiet for the past few months. But no one bothered to question him. He was not one to show his emotions." Vegeta said with a frown and shook his head, he stood up and walked into the kitchen to pour more coffee into his cup.

He walked back to the table and sat down, sipping the warm fluid as it calmed his own emotions.

"We made sure Vera took it easy, she gained back her weight and still always wore her bright smile everyday. We went swimming in the pool and played board games during rainy days. Everything was okay again. My mother wasn't crying anymore either." Vegeta smiled.

"Then the cold weather came, it was fall. We went out pumpkin picking at the local farm for Halloween, you and Vera joked around trying to find the biggest pumpkin. Just like you both used to do when we were kids, the shitty part about that was that I always had to carry it. But this year was different, after about thirty minutes of being at the farm, Vera became unusually tired. So I took matters in to my own hands and took you both home, without any pumpkins." Vegeta's face looked tired as he sighed.

"She fought and argued the whole ride home, saying she was fine. You stayed quiet, which surprised me. But none the less I argued with her that I wanted to drag her back to the hospital, she fought and screamed at me some more. You finally said that if she did not want to go to the hospital, she could stay at our house for the night so we could keep an eye on her. Vera agreed and said that I could paint her toes. I never knew where she got those disgusting ideas from." Vegeta said while blushing.

"Don't get any ideas Blue. I will never paint your toe nails, ever. But later that night, you and I were on the couch eating some pizza and waited for Vera to get done brushing her teeth so we could watch a movie. We heard a crash from the bathroom and we both jumped up and ran to the bathroom that Vera was in, I got there first again as I saw Vera's passed out body laying on the cold tile floor, her toothbrush still had toothpaste on it and landed across the floor from her body, the faucet was still running water." Vegeta sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he had a tear running down his face. He looked up and saw Bulma was crying as well.

"The cancer came back, it spread throughout her whole body. It did not look good for her, the doctors told my parents. My father didn't say a word as my mother clung to him. His little girl was dying and he couldn't save her. My father was a broken man. We celebrated Halloween with her, decorating her room with pumpkins, witches, and black cats. She went through kemo again and lost all of her hair once more. She lost so much weight and looked like a skeleton. You shaved your head again, trying to cheer her up. She laughed and smiled, you two were like two peas in a pod." More tears were falling down his face now.

"We spent Thanksgiving with her at the hospital, she didn't eat much of anything. Just some apple pie. That was it. My mother went into a deep depression, my father started to drink. Everything was falling apart and Vera was still alive to witness everything. It was horrible. Winter soon arrived. Vera's favorite season, she loved snow." Vegeta placed his head in his hands, he tried to hold back his tears.

"The first snow fell on December 15th. We got a phone call at 9:47 A.M. that Vera's vitals were failing. We were stuck on the highway while the snow fell. On December 15th at 11:10 A.M. we arrived at the hospital. My parents were already there. You and I raced to her room, your hand never left mine. My mother was in the hall screaming at the doctors to save her baby. My father stood there and had tears fall from his face. You and I tried to get into her room but the doctors wouldn't allow us in. I screamed at the nurses, I screamed at the doctors to let me in, to let me see my baby sister. I screamed at them to let my mother hold Vera one last time." Vegeta sat back up and wiped away his tears and he sighed.

"They let my mother inside the room, they let my mother hold Vera until she passed away. My mother kept kissing and running her hands through Vera's hair telling her that she loved her. When my sister went limp in my mother's arms, my mother screamed. You let go of my hands as I ran into the room, I ran to my mother and held her in my chest. I saw Vera's lifeless body lay on the hospital bed. It was the worst feeling in the world." Vegeta bit his bottom lip.

"You came into the room and hugged my mom as well, you fell apart and started to cry. We heard a crash from the hallway, my father was ripping down bookshelves, punching the walls. Yelling and cursing at the doctors. Saying he had the money, he could have paid them any amount they had asked for if they could have saved Vera, but they couldn't. My father was forced to leave the hospital." Vegeta licked his sore lip.

"Vera was creamated, and her funeral ceremony was right before Christmas. I hate Christmas. ou never left my side, you always held me at night when I was upset. My father drank more and my mother was in a swirling depression. Your parents had to step in and take charge, your father saved my father's company. Your mother and father sat them both down with us there. They said they still had another child, who was grown up and still needed them. That there was still a family to survive. Your parents are very wise people Blue." Vegeta smiled, he looked up at Bulma who was crying across the table from him.

Vegeta let out a deep growl, he stood up and knocked his chair down," How could you cry? You don't even remember Vera?!" Vegeta clenched his fist and punched the wooden table,"she was my only fucking sister, and she is gone. Shes fucking gone and her best friend can't even remember her death! We lost our child and you can't remember even carrying our child! Yet you sit here and cry!" Vegeta grabbed his cup and stormed into the kitchen and threw it into the sink, causing it to smash into pieces.

Bulma sat in her wheelchair, watching and listening to Vegeta, he was right. And he was hurting. She bit her bottom lip, she was always there for him. But when she wasn't around no one was there for him, not like how she was.

"I'll be in the fucking office, do not bother me. Your mother will be here soon." Vegeta stormed into the hallway and slammed a door shut behind him.

Bulma thought back to her dream that she had last night, all three of them were young. Maybe teenagers. They were swimming in the pool and Vegeta ran and did a cannon ball, splashing her and Vera. "Awh cut it out Veggie! You know I don't like to be splashed!" Vera cried out rubbing her burning eyes. "Oh shut up Vera, all you do is complain!" Vegeta laughed as he started to kick his feet splashing Vera in the face more. She started to cry. "Geta! Cut it out you bully! You're just as bad as those guys in the park!" Bulma screamed as she pushed Vegeta under water. Vegeta swam away and came up out of the water, coughing. "Cut it out Blue! I'm only teasing Vera!" He screamed. "No you weren't Geta! You made Vera cry!" Bulma screamed as she pointed to Vera who was still rubbing her eyes and softly sobbing. Vegeta swam over to his sister and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry Vera." Vegeta said with a blush. Vera wrapped her arms around her older brother and grinned, "Its okay Veggie, I forgive you!" She then started to giggle when Vegeta blushed more.

Bulma smiled at the memory, she really wished she remembered more of Vera.

./././././.

THE END.

(Of this chapter)

Haaaaaaaaaaa. Oh wow, I totally started to cry writing this.

I hope you guys enjoyed! This will have a happier chapter next update! More of Vera as well with flashbacks.

Review guys! XD

Until Next Time!

-LunarSinner


	9. Regret

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. 100 REVIEWS?! FREAKING 100 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 8 CHAPTERS?! OH. MY. GOD. YOU GUYS ROCK! THANKS!

So this is my thank you, for my 100 reviews. I know a lot of you did not like the last chapter but I don't like Vegeta being OC too much here. He has a broken spirit, and he's hurting. Yes he knows what he did was wrong, but enough with me explaining everything, just read on and enjoy it!

././././.

Briana Breezy: So you were one of the only ones who understood and enjoyed the ending with Vegeta. Thanks so much! And woo! My first reviewer for the chapter! XD And thank you so much for your kind words my dear! You're just as amazing!

Countrygirl19: I'm sorry, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I write everything for a reason ;)

lintu-lvr4: I'm glad you understand, and don't worry that is what this chapter is all about ;P

Moka-Chan8: Thank you so so so so very mcuh! You're the best, did you know that? XD But yeah that is such a great idea. I have an idea for another one-shot with Vera mentioned. I'll have to figure that out. :P

Kiki MoMo: Oh thank you! XD

SaiyanQueen22: Thank you so much! Last chapter was the longest chapter for this story yet lol.

VegetaFan4Ever: Lol! I love that! I hope I reproduced this chapter quick enough! XD

Bulma3678: Thank you so much! :D

thepianoplayr: Thanks for being my 100th reviewer! I updated as quickly as I could once I read your review! XD

blueflower1594: Thank you! And don't worry he will! ;P

././././.

Thanks again guys! Enjoy!

././././

"Oh Bulma dear! I brought over some pork and rice to cook for you and Vegeta!" Bunny called as she walked into the quiet home. She glanced around the living room, "Huh... Where is everyone?" Bunny whispered as she took off her shoes and walked further into the house. Making her way into the kitchen she saw her daughter sitting at the table by herself staring at a cold breakfast sandwich.

"Good morning Bulma! Well should I say afternoon? Hmm It's almost noon.. Oh well deary! I dropped by a little earlier then I told Vegeta. I hope he doesn't mind." Bunny chuckled to herself and walked closer to her daughter, she saw the tear stains on her pale face.

"Oh dear! My poor baby!" Bunny sighed as she leaned over to Bulma and gave her a soft warm hug. "Don't cry baby girl, it's alright. I'm here." Bunny kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled. Bulma gave her mother a soft smile in return.

Bunny stepped away from her daughter, giving her space and time for her to explain what was wrong, and carried her bag of groceries over by the stove. "I guess it is still too early for lunch isn't it? Good thing I also brought some sugar and flour to make cupcakes too! Oh we're going to have so much fun today Bulma!" Bunny giggled as she emptied her bags onto the counter.

Bulma smiled as she watched her happy mother. "Where is Vegeta hunny?" Bunny asked looking at her daughter with a soft smile. "Usually he greets me by the door and helps me with my bags." Bunny sighed.

Bulma picked up her marker and started to write, Bunny watched with a sad smile on her face, she longed to hear her daughter's wonderful voice again.

**He's in the office. I sort of made him really upset.**

"Oh come on now Bulma, what could you do that would make him so upset?" Bunny giggled and shook her head.

Bulma erased her words and started to write again.

**I asked him about Vera. He told me how she died.**

Bunny's mouth dropped, and her bottom lip started to tremble. Her happy voice suddenly went sad,"Well, that was going to happen sooner or later. That is a really sore spot for him. His wounds are not healed yet Bulma, don't take it to heart. He's a man in pain. He lost his sister, his only child, and he almost lost you. If he, if we all lost you... We all would have lost everything dear."

Bulma started to cry, she didn't want to cause the people who loved her so much pain. She wanted them to smile, she wanted to remember them.

"Oh dear, don't cry." Bunny said running back to her daughter, holding her daughter's head until her sobs died down. "Give Vegeta some time, he'll be back to normal by dinner time. Trust me. Now how about making some cupcakes first and then lunch? No reason to follow rules. Sweets are good for you too!" Bunny giggled as Bulma smiled through her tears.

Bunny loved to see her little girl smile.

./././

Vegeta finished all of his work and even some of Bulma's work by one thirty. He could smell the warm rich smell of the vanilla cupcakes. It made his mouth water. But he felt sick to his stomach, he didn't deserve to eat any treats. Not after what he said to Bulma.

He cringed at the though of his words, letting out a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair. He had no right to say those things.

He looked outside the window, shaking his head he stood up and grabbed his car keys. He needed to get out of the house before he said anything else.

He snuck out the back door and walked around the house, the smell of the cupcakes followed him. He felt like he was going to vomit. He hated feeling of guilt.

Opening the car and sitting down in the drivers seat. He gripped the wheel tightly and pushed his keys in, turning the car on and backed out of the driveway and off the property.

He drove down three blocks and waited at a red light, looking over to the street corner he saw kids jumping in puddles.

*Flashback*

"One! Two! Three! Jump!" Vera and Vegeta shouted as they held hands together while jumping into a mud puddle.

"Ewwwwww! My toes are all icky Veggie!" Vera cried wiggling her toes through her not muddy sandals.

"Well that is what you get for wearing those ugly shoes!" Vegeta laughed as he tackled his sister into the muddy water.

Their laughter echoed down the street as they wrestled each other in the puddle.

*End Of Flashback*

Vegeta had a small smile on his face as he watched the children play. A loud honking woke him up out of his day dream.

The light had turned green and he let out a growl, giving the driver behind him the finger as he drove off heading towards the park.

Parking in the parking lot, he exited his car and started to walk towards his tree, their tree. He sat down and leaned up against the thick tree trunk, enjoying the cool breeze.

*Flashback*

"Veggie and Blue sitting in the tree!" Vera sung and danced around her friends.

"Shut up Vera!" Bulma cried out while pouting.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Vera continued to sing out loud.

"Enough Vera!" Vegeta yelled, his face turning red.

"First comes love!" Vera started to twirl her fingers in her hair.

"Vera! Cut it out! I don't like your brother!" Bulma started to yell as well, giving Vegeta a death glare.

"Then comes marriage!" Vera started to clap her hands.

"I don't like you either Blue!" Vegeta yelled back at Bulma, giving her a glare in return.

"Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Vera giggled as she finished her song. She looked up and saw her brother and Bulma in another screaming match. She sighed.

"What am I too ugly for you buddy?!" Bulma yelled while tears formed in her eyes.

"I have high standards!" Vegeta yelled back folding his arms across his chest.

"We're only in elementary school you moron!" Bulma said as she stuck out her tongue.

"You're the moron!" Vegeta yelled back, sticking his tongue out as well. neither of them noticed Vera sneaking up behind Vegeta until it was too late.

She pushed Vegeta as hard as she could, making him crash into Bulma and their mouths touched.

"See! I knew you guys liked each other! You both just kissed each other! With tongue! Ohhhhhhh!" Vera teased.

"You pushed me into her!" Vegeta cried out.

"Nuh uh!" Vera shouted.

"Yeah huh!" Vegeta yelled back.

"NUH UH!" Vera shouted at the top of her lungs.

Bulma just sat on the ground with a blush across he face, her finger touching her lips. She liked Vegeta kissing her, even if Vera made him do it.

*End of Flashback*

Vegeta sighed and felt his body swarm with guilt. He felt bad for his words to Bulma. It was not her fault that she couldn't remember anything. He was a man, not a coward, not an animal.

He was a man, and he had a woman to protect from harm. Even if it was from himself.

He stood up and made his way back to his car, he wanted to make things up to Blue. He wasn't one for saying sorry, but maybe...Just this once wouldn't hurt him.

,.,.,.,.,/././././.

Alright this is part one of two for Regret.

I had to stop myself, I'm really tired guys. I hope you enjoyed this!

Review please!

Until Next Time!

-LunarSinner


	10. Home Movies

He stood up and made his way back to his car, he wanted to make things up to Blue. He wasn't one for saying sorry, but maybe...Just this once wouldn't hurt him.

././././././.

Vegeta arrived home an hour after he left the park. He had picked up some blue berries and strawberries for Blue. He didn't know if she would like them, but she used to love them.

He walked into the kitchen carrying the berries, Bunny feel silent and walked into a different room to give the couple some privacy. Blue looked at Vegeta with a hurt look. Vegeta looked away and then walked over to the table and placed the berries on it.

"These are for you Blue. I'll be in the living room." He said softly, not daring to look into her deep blue eyes.

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, turning and walking into the living room, he sat down in front of the TV. Opening up one of the cabinets of the entertainment center, he looked through the old VHS tapes.

He found the one he wanted and grabbed it, he stood up and pushed it into the VHS player that they still had.

Him and Bulma had kept the damn thing for these certain tapes, so they could look back and watch the home movies.

He turned on the TV and walked over to the couch and sat down, letting out a sigh.

The home movie started to play on the big screen, Blue had entered the room along with her mother.

Bunny had put the berries into a glass bowl that Blue was now holding on her lap.

Blue guided her chair as close as she could to get to Vegeta. He watched her every move. Bunny sat down on the loveseat.

They all silently watched the screen as the clips started to play.

././././././.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Vera! Happy Birthday to you!" Bunny, Ted, Vegeta Sr, and Kilana (Vegeta's mom) sung out loud. Little Bulma and Vegeta sat next to Vera, all three of them wore giant grins on their faces.

Vera leaned over and blew out the five candles that were on her purple cake. Vegeta pushed her face into the cake as Bulma screamed at him. Vera sat straight up and pouted.

"Give her a kiss on the cheek Geta!" Bulma cried out, "It's a way to say you're sorry!"

Vegeta sighed and leaned in to kiss his sister's cheek.

Vera's pout turned into an evil grin as she shoved Vegeta's face into her cake.

Bulma was laughing so hard she had tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Vera turned towards Bulma and pushed her face into the cake as well.

The adult laughed at the three kids, who now had purple frosting on their faces.

Bulma pouted as Vera and Vegeta laughed at her.

Vegeta poked his finger into Bulma's face and moved it so the frosting ran up his finger. He then stuck his finger into his mouth.

"I don't know what you're pouting for Blue! You taste good!" Vegeta chuckled. As Vera nodded, she dipped her finger into her brother's frosting and tasted it.

Bulma laughed at the sibling antics, and dipped her own finger into Vera's icing and then tasted it.

They all giggled at each other's faces.

The screen went black.

././././.

Another clip started to play.

Vegeta moved his head closer to Bulma's. He kissed her cheek and moved towards her ear, "I'm sorry Blue."

Bulma smiled up at him and then moved her hand over to her mouth, making a "sh" motion.

Vegeta smirked and they both turned their attention back to the TV screen.

The three teenagers stood in the middle of the street.

"Alright this is Mentos And Coke part one!" Vera said to the camera with a smile.

"Ready Bulma!?" Vera called out, Bulma nodded back to her.

Vegeta held the soda bottle and the soda bottle cap, Bulma placed the Mentos mint into the soda filled bottle.

Bulma screamed as the bottle started to foam and Vera laughed at the sight of the soda spraying her brother's back.

"Alright Vegeta, now you have to drink the soda bottle and eat a whole bunch of mints!" Vera laughed as Bulma shook her head.

Vegeta let go of the soda bottle and walked over to Bulma who was holding a new two liter bottle of soda. He opened it up and drank the whole thing, after taking a few gasps for air.

Bulma then unwrapped the tube of Mentos and gave Vegeta three mints, he didn't chew any of them but swallowed them whole.

"Anything?" Vera called out while holding the camera.

Vegeta shook his head no, but then his hand shot right to his stomach. Bulma started to back away slowly.

Vegeta started to violently throw up the foaming soda, he sank to his knees and the soda just kept pouring out. Vera laughed harder as the camera started to shake. Bulma took off towards her house.

"MOM! GETA IS THROWING UP! HE HAS THE FLU! ITS CONTAGIOUS! WE CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Bulma yelled to her mother.

"Oh alright honey! Why don't you all come inside and I'll make some hot soup!" Bunny called back.

Bulma turned back towards Vera and Vegeta, who was still throwing up, and gave them a thumbs up.

"Victory!" Vera cried out!

The screen went black.

"So that's what happened!" Bunny laughed after watching the clip.

Vegeta smirked as Bulma smiled.

Oh yes, they had so much fun while growing up.

././././././.

That was really short I know, but sorry for not updating sooner! I figured I had to update this soon or my fans would get really mad at me, sorry again!


End file.
